njssurvivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Battle of Champions
Survivor: Battle of Champions is the twentieth season of the NJ's Survivor Series, which premiered on January 21, 2016 and ended with the Live Reunion on March 3, 2016, where Steve B. was crowned the winner in a 5-4-2 vote. Production This season features thirty returning castaways who were all deemed to be some of the best to ever play in the series, divided into three tribes of ten. The tribes this season were Malta, wearing red, Gozo, wearing blue, and Comino, wearing yellow. The tribes were named after the three islands in the Maltese Archipelago. On Day 14, the tribes merged into Njesus, wearing black, named after the host of the series. 70 people were invited to be on this season, 40 were cut from casting, and the remaining 30 went on to be part of this seasons castaways. The full cast of 30 and tribal designations were revealed on January 21, 2016. Twists * Returning Players: This season features thirty returning players who have been deemed the best of the best to ever play in the series so far. * Hidden Immunity Idols: There is one hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, which can be found by guessing the correct answer to the clues sent out daily. * First Impressions: On Day 1, all three tribes were told they would immediately be voting out one person from their tribes. The votes from these tribals were also revealed publicly while the game was playing. * Redemption Competition: On Day 14, 17/18 of the already eliminated castaways competed in a competition with the winner re-entering the game. Steve S. did not participate in this challenge due to his quitting. * Tribe Swap: On Day 4, the three tribes were all randomly shuffled into three new tribes of eight. Then on Day 12, the tribes were swapped again into two new tribes of seven. * Double Tribal Council: On Day 6, two tribes went to Tribal Council, and two tribes voted out one person, with only one tribe winning Immunity instead of the usual two. Then on Day 11, the two tribes were both sent to Tribal Council to each vote someone out, with the Immunity Challenge being individual instead of tribal. * Tribe Dissolve: On Day 7, the three tribes were randomly shuffled into two new tribes of ten. The Comino tribe was dismantled in this swap. * One-Day Tribes: On Day 15, the finale twelve castaways were randomly divided back into two teams of six. The challenge was still for Individual Immunity, but only one necklace was offered. * Vote Stealer: At the Auction on Day 18, Riley bought the power to steal someone else's vote and cast it himself. He used the power on Day 18. * Vote Revealer: At the Auction on Day 18, Seb bought the power to have someone else's vote revealed publicly at Tribal. He never used the power though. Contestants (^1) - In Episode 1, the First Impressions vote on Malta was deadlocked between AJ and Kirby. Gregory drew the purple rock and was eliminated. (^2) - Red played a Hidden Immunity Idol in Episode 15, so 0 votes against him didn't count. (^3) - Seb played a Hidden Immunity Idol in Episode 20, so 5 votes against him didn't count. (^4) - In the Reunion, the Final Vote tied 4-4-2 between Steve B. and Seb. Chris, the last person voted out before the Jury cast the tie-breaker vote. The Game (^1) - In Episode 1, the First Impressions vote on Malta was deadlocked between AJ and Kirby. Gregory drew the purple rock and was eliminated. (^2) - Red played a Hidden Immunity Idol in Episode 15, so 0 votes against him didn't count. (^3) - Seb played a Hidden Immunity Idol in Episode 20, so 5 votes against him didn't count. (^4) - In the Reunion, the Final Vote tied 4-4-2 between Steve B. and Seb. Chris, the last person voted out before the Jury cast the tie-breaker vote. Voting Table (^1) - In Episode 1, the First Impressions vote on Malta was deadlocked between AJ and Kirby. Gregory drew the purple rock and was eliminated. (^2) - Red played a Hidden Immunity Idol in Episode 15, so 0 votes against him didn't count. (^3) - Riley played his Vote Stealer power he bought at the Auction in Episode 18. He stole Red's vote and casted two votes himself. (^4) - Seb played a Hidden Immunity Idol in Episode 20, so 5 votes against him didn't count. (^5) - In the Reunion, the Final Vote tied 4-4-2 between Steve B. and Seb. Chris, the last person voted out before the Jury cast the tie-breaker vote.